


Beautiful

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira





	Beautiful

"Your smile is beautiful."

The black haired teen named Kurusu Akira turned to the voice behind him that had said the semi-embarrassing words. There was but a brown haired boy with matching observant eyes that seemed to try to look into Akira's soul. The mysterious teen gave a small smile as he saw Akira turning to him.

"Ah, how rude of me. I apologize for the sudden appearance, I just couldn't help myself," the boy apologized sincerely with an awkward smile. He seemed to have no ulterior motives so Akira merely nodded in response, even if he did have ulterior motives he wouldn't want to be rude anyway. "I'm Akechi Goro from class 1-C, you're Kurusu Akira from 1-A, right?"

"Yeah..." Akira gave a meek response. He didn't actually know how to respond to someone knowing who he was, he wouldn't imagine someone already knowing him. 

"Sorry, it's become a habit of mine to look up information on certain people," Akechi apologized once more, now with a sheepish smile. Akira raised a brow at the words 'certain people'. "What I meant was, people that seem interesting."

"Ok, I'll bite. What did you find?" Akira questioned with his unchanging blank face. Akechi merely smiled, expecting that of Akira.

"Well, how about we talk about it over some coffee? I know a great place."

\- - - - -

Sometimes, Akechi would come to Akira's class to have lunch together. They'd go to Leblanc to talk or just enjoy the coffee, Akira mostly went there to play with the black cat that was always there. That day, too, they were walking together from the cafe since they lived near each other. Akechi stopped in his tracks abruptly as Akira stopped to look back at him. The "prince detective" had a certain look that had a mixture of disgust and anger as he looked at the screen of his phone, he obviously received a message that he hoped he hadn't received, as Akira to what observed from Akechi's face. Akechi looked up, the look he had seconds ago gone and was replaced with a smile that didn't looked forced but Akira could tell.

"Sorry, I have some business I need to attend to, how about we continue our talk on Monday?" Akechi suggested as he looked at Akira with a certain look that Akira should've caught on but the black haired boy merely nodded his head silently. Akechi's posture stiffened slightly for a second before relaxing. "Then, until we meet again."

And just like that, Akechi disappeared into the crowd, leaving Akira standing there with a look of concern and fatigue. The black haired boy turned away and walked off.

On Monday, Akechi couldn't go with Akira to the usual cafe. Akira wanted to ask Akechi the reason but he felt like it was as if he was trying to butt in someone else's business so he nodded silently once more. The first year student was at Leblanc once more, but alone this time as he played with the black cat named Morgana. 

"Alone this time? Where's your friend?" Sojiro, the man running the cafe, questioned as he always see Akira with Akechi.

"He had to go home early," Akira answered as his slightly gray colored eyes were on the cat that was curled up on his lap as it purred in satisfaction when he gently caressed its head. 

"What a shame. You always look happy when he starts talking," Sojiro pointed out with a rather sad look. Akira turned his head to the man with his brow raised, certainly confused on what he meant. "Come on, it doesn't take a genius to see you got something for him. I don't judge so I wish you luck on that."

Akira's cheeks burned a slight hue of red as he nodded silently.

\- - - - -

On the second week, Akechi finally could go with Akira. The black haired teen didn't ask about why Akechi had to go home early, it wasn't his business after all. Though, Akechi looked a bit down and had no rest. Instead of bringing Akechi to the usual cafe, he brought him back to his house. Akechi hadn't actually noticed where they were until he heard the sound of the opening of a door that wasn't like the cafe.

"Akira-kun, why are we at your house?" Akechi questioned with a puzzled expression. Akira merely signaled Akechi to come inside, Akechi just followed silently. "Pardon the intrusion."

"Sit down on the couch and get some shut eye if you can," Akira said as he made his way to the small kitchen without saying another word, placing his bag near the entrance of the door.

Akechi obliged and sat on the couch, setting his bag to the side. Akira had his hands full as he made something for Akechi and him to eat. He saw how Akechi looked like he had skipped some meals so he might as well make dinner for both of them. After he finished, he looked at the sleeping Akechi on his couch as his lips curved into a smile. He felt guilty on disturbing Akechi's sleep but he had to, he didn't want Akechi having an empty stomach. After waking Akechi and him apologizing multiple times, they finally ate dinner, Akechi complimenting Akira's cooking now and then while Akira only hummed with a smile. When they finished, Akira went on and washed the dishes but his hands stopped as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He felt Akechi's body leaning against his back. Regaining his composure, Akira continued to wash the dishes with Akechi bear hugging him.

When the dishes were all finally washed, Akira carefully unwrapped Akechi's arms from his waist as he turned around to face the brown haired boy. Akira's eyes observed Akechi's sleeping face with a soft look before he turned away with his cheeks burning bright red. Slowly, Akira picked up Akechi bridal-style quite easily and brought him to his bedroom. Akira gently placed Akechi onto the bed, Akechi curling into a ball slightly as he smiled slightly in his sleep. Akira looked away as he glanced down at Akechi. He brought his hand up to his glasses as he placed it on the nightstand before lying on the bed with Akechi, facing the brown haired teen. 

Akira reached out his hand towards Akechi's face as he gently caressed the other's cheek. He moved closer to Akechi as their face were so close their nose were practically touching. He slowly closed his eyes as he smiled.

_"He's so beautiful."_


End file.
